Logan Taylor
Logan Taylor is a high-ranking military officer, engineer, and medic, and is one of the most renown people in all of the major corporations. Biography Early Life ﻿Logan was born to Elizabeth and Peter Taylor on June 14, 2492. With his father being in the military, and his mother a medic onboard the USG Ishimura, he was taken in by his Aunt Marie and her husband, Dale. When Logan turned 7, he got news that his father had died during a firefight on another planet. Logan didn't feel sad due to the fact that he never knew his father. His mother however would frequently call Logan and sometimes visit if possible. Career EDF Military At 16 years, Logan decided to follow in his father's footsteps and join the EDF Military. At first he trained in smaller drills due to him being young, but his skill was noticed by even the best in the military. Logan quickly went on to train with the normal squads, who had laughed at the idea of a kid being in a military squadron. Logan showed them his skills in combat against the best of the best, and proved to be masterful in hand-to-hand and firearm combat against even the veterans. CEC Engineer While in the military, Logan had some training with electronics and maintaining machinery. Because of this he decided to apply as a CEC engineer, simply to have more training in the subject. Logan took some time out of service to train as an engineer. Logan proved to be very skilled, being able to fix, modify, or build anything he wanted, even making. Logan was sometimes mischevious when it came to modifying things, like when he modified a fellow engineer's rivet gun to fire fully automatic, and when he hacked the audio system of the facility to play techno music. Although he got in trouble for both, he was commended for them as well. After about a year, Logan was already a professional engineer, and was sent around the galaxy for repairing and building deep-space vessels. CEC Medic Logan decided to take up yet another profession as a CEC Medic, after his training as an engineer. In the military, Logan had already had medical training, so Logan already knew many of the subjects they taught at the academy. A few months in, Logan was already assisting in Medical operations onboard starships. A few months after that, Logan successfully gratuated. USG Ishimura ﻿Logan had visited the USG Ishimura about a week before before the Aegis VII on a request by the captain to provide extra security due to the strange happenings occuring planetside. Logan helped with security and left just a few days before the Marker was extracted. Logan returned there after recieving the SOS from the ship, arriving just a few hours before the USG Kellion. The Sprawl ﻿Logan teamed up with a somewhat crazy group of individuals on the Sprawl. Among these people were Orion Shade, Emily Faun, Egil Lawton, Captain Drake Kalman, and Michael Or'Deere. He was attacked by the group at first due to the fact they didn't know who he was but joined a few moments later. He became a great asset of the team during their travels through the Sprawl. Appearance Logan is around 5'9" in height, and weighs 112 lbs. He has hazel eyes and white hair, due to a genetic birth defect. Personality Traits ﻿Logan is a caring person, and is an extremely loyal friend, easily willing to give his life for the sake of others. He is also a fierce fighter when need be. He is highly intelligent, and can figure out most problems in a practical way. The problems he can't, he solves in a more unpractical way. Despite his intelligence, he is sometimes impulsive and will sometimes act without thinking. Logan posesses a high sense of surrounding and intuition, and his reflexes are incredibly fast. Abilities ﻿Logan is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as he had learned most forms of martial arts from multiple master on Earth. He is incredibly fast an agile, and also strong for his age and size. He is a master in firearms and firearm combat. He specialized mainly with assault rifles and machine guns, but he is also skilled with handguns and sniper rifles. Equipment Logan wears a custom made RIG. It looks like a basic open white RIG jacket with black trim, and the insignia of the Angel Spec Ops on the right shoulder, and white jeans with two black stripes running down the legs, and black open fingered gloves, and black boots. However, it is made of a special nano-fiber material, that has the ability to form into a durable full body suit in less than half a second, in case of emergencies. The air capacity is 500 seconds, and the advanced thrusters can travel up to blistering speeds. Logan also uses an arsenal of weapons. He uses a heavily customized Pulse Rifle, which he named the SWS-123 Surge Rifle. He has also built a weapon from scratch. The SC-0845 Surge Machine Gun, a heavy weapon used to put down insane amounts of firepower downrange. He also uses a custom Seeker Rifle. During the Necromorph outbreak on the Ishimura, Logan picked up a Plasma Cutter, and a Ripper, which he customized of course. All these weapons have increased damage, faster firerate, and improved accuracy. The most peculiar weapons in his arsenal however are two relics from the past. Twin Colt M1911s he picked up from an antique collector, which he customized heavily. He named the right, silver plated one 'Freedom' and the left black plated one 'Justice'. He usually only carries his Pulse Rifle as well as Freedom and Justice while on the job, however during the Necromorph outbreak he also carries with him his Plasma Cutter and Seeker Rifle. Trivia *In Squattop's fanfiction Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker, Logan is kept as his previous update, where he was a CEC Miner and had dual P-Sec Pistols instead of M1911s. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop's Characters